


Rain//Kagehina

by heyorhea



Series: Anime OneShots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Rain, Short Story, lol tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyorhea/pseuds/heyorhea
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Anime OneShots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117838
Kudos: 10





	Rain//Kagehina

Hinata stood in the cold wet rain. It was after practice and he had forgotten his umbrella and he debated whether to call his mom but decided he wasn't gonna bother her and just catch a bus. He stood in the rain feeling the water drip down his neck.The bus was late. 

"The bus isn't coming boke." someone said from behind him. "kageyama?" Hinata asked, turning around. He saw the taller male wave to him. "heyo." 

"why are you out in the rain??" hinata questioned. "I went to grab something i forgot and saw you standing there." kageyama said walking over and covering hinata with his umbrella. "C'mon, I'll take you home." he said. Hinata nodded his head and leaded kageyama to his house. 

________________________________

The walk was pretty long but both males had small conversations along the way. "How did you forget your umbrella anyways?" kageyama asked. "Woke up late." hinata replied laughing a little. 'Hmm."

Hinata turned the corner and headed up the hill before stopping. "is something up?" kageyama asked. "Umm its kinda late...so do you wanna just stay over?" hinata whispered. "Hm sure." Kageyama replied, giving Hinata a soft smile. Hinata felt his stomach flip and as soon as he turned around his entire face turned bright red. 

As they reached the house Hinata grabbed the key and opened the door.

"NI-CHANNNN" natsu yelled, running towards the door and jumping on his brother. Hinata let out a small laugh before picking up his sister. "Hello natsu." he smiled at her. "Why are you wet??" she asked tilting her head to the side. "And is that the friend you- hinata clamped his hand over his sister's mouth. "Sorry she doesn't know who she's talking about." he apologized to kageyama. kageyama hummed in response while looking at the photos right in the doorway. "go play natsu i have homework." hinata shooed his sister away before taking kageyama to his room.

"You can go shower first. I'll throw your clothes in the dryer." hinata said, hanging up his backpack. "okay." kageyama replied. Hinata watched as kageyama left before thinking.

_ I should forget my umbrella more. _


End file.
